S&M
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: "I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, seeing as how you're just begging for more." Violence, smut, yaoi. You've been warned. R&R.


**S&M**

**Grimmjow/Ichigo**

**Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, seeing as how you're just begging for more."  
>Warning: Physical violence. Smut. Anal sex.<strong>

**If you're not into S&M, then you better turn back. **

* * *

><p>Blood spattered the sand as Grimmjow yanked on Ichigo's arm, tugging his limp form up off the ground. The adolescent substitute spat the grit and iron residue from his tongue onto the ground, emitting a harsh cry as the Espada imprudently jerked him alongside, leaving a jagged trail behind in the sand. A transient gust of air stirred within the vicinity as Grimmjow's <em>resureccion<em> dispelled, his panther-like semblance vanishing. Gradually, deliberately, he leaned down over the boy, running calloused fingers throughout his silky orange locks, as spiky as the green grass Grimmjow couldn't recall ever seeing in his past life, and as bright as the artificial sun that burned high above in the sky. Ichigo looked up at the monster with simple chocolate brown eyes, his gaze almost reproachful but at the same time compliant of his fate.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, grabbing a handful of the back of the Shinigami's uniform before hurtling him straight into a nearby pillar, last of the erected fragments of building that had been left to stand during their vicious brawl. Ichigo felt excruciating pain blossoming along his lower ribcage from where he had failed to guard with his arms, staying stringently still, jaw taut, arms cradled vigilantly around the injuried region of his body as he came to a skidding halt in the sand. "Get up!" came the brash voice.

"I didn't allow you to come all this way just so you could die!" Grimmjow trudged along the difficult turf that was _Hueco Mundo, _growling with a muffled timbre as he advanced towards the crumpled male. Most of the agony Ichigo had suffered upon impact had faded, but he was sure that few or more of his ribs were fractured, and not only that, his pride was wounded due to his incapacity to fight for himself. The teen gasped as he attempted in vain to haul himself to his knees so he could at least resemble a civilized human being and not a debilitated warrior at his lowest. Ichigo let out an involuntary whimper as Grimmjow towered over him, menacing, a contrast to the soothing hand that stretched out to squeeze his shoulder and the chapped lips that met the cut on his cheek. Bruises and smudges of dirt here and there littered Ichigo's fair complexion. He cried out tersely as the Arrancar dipped forward, tongue sliding forth from his mouth to skim across the Shinigami's chin, just below full petal pink lips. Grimmjow grinned as he was rewarded with a whine from Ichigo, who scooted in the elder man's direction only to tumble to the ground, wincing at the twinge in his lungs and the granular zephyr that stirred up and blew in his face. "G-grimmjow," he garbled.

"Shut it, kid." Grimmjow grasped a fistful of Ichigo's hair, yanking his head back and staring into those damned unfathomable eyes he loathed so much-loathed and lusted after.

His heart beat fast and hard, his teeth nearly broke through the skin of his gums, and he all but refrained from the killer instinct that beat at the walls of his innermost psyche. Grimmjow gave in, hearing Ichigo yelp as he smashed his lips against the boy's, finally succumbing to all of the needs that had been gnawing at him since the day he'd confronted Kurosaki. Ichigo was the one who had inspired these cursed notions within him, thus it was only necessary that he suffer as payback.

"Grimmjow!" the Shinigami barked, struggling furiously and lashing out. Ichigo clawed at Grimmjow's torso, fingernails tracing the pattern of the old scar that his Getsuga Tensho had branded into the Arrancar's hierro as he scratched for freedom. Grimmjow seized Ichigo's wrist and twisted it, earning a crack which caused the male to scream. Ichigo glared with scorn, cradling the offended limb as Grimmjow bent down and placed grough, demanding kisses all over the Shinigami's throat.

He bit Ichigo's bottom lip violently, tasting blood and copper and slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth to savor its essence.

"I'm surprised nobody's done this to you before, seeing as how you're just begging for more," Grimmjow drawled, snatching Ichigo up by the collar as he made yet another futile attempt to flee. He inclined his head to nip ruthlessly at the sensitive skin just above Ichigo's clavicle, snarling and snatching up the substitute's wounded wrist to hinder any resistance. Grimmjow grinned when he produced an awful, wretched scream from Ichigo, whom he drove into the ground face first. He grumbled about how pointless and complex the knot in Ichigo's obi was, and cut the piece of cloth in half with his sword before pulling the orange-head's hakama down.

"Stop!" Ichigo screamed, his voice breaking off into a yelp as Grimmjow smacked the supple pallor of his ass. "Nice ass, Ichi," he commented.

"S-stop!" the teen spluttered, cheeks flushed. He thrashed, howling at the Espada as a wet, pink tongue slithered along his spine. Grimmjow cast aside Ichigo's tattered hakama, moving up between his muscled thighs and reaching around him to grab his flaccid cock. "Ah! Ah! Grimmjo-" The sexta fingered the tight ring of muscle down between Ichigo's legs, enjoying the frantic mewls he earned from the latter. Grimmjow added another finger to the one that was already in Ichigo's ass, sliding them in and out as agonizingly slow as possible.

He hissed, his balls aching and his erection hard to the point of pain. Grimmjow slipped out of his own clothing, receiving a look of disgust from Ichigo when he spat into his hand and smeared his saliva onto the boy's puckered hole. "It's your lucky day, kid. After all, it's not every day I deflower Shinigami," he said. Mounting the strawberry with pride, Grimmjow guided his throbbing erection to Ichigo's entrance, grabbing the remaining tatters of his obi and shoving it into the substitute's mouth to silence any expletives aimed his way. The last thing he needed was some asshole like Nnoitora to come roaming by and catching him, Jeagerjacques, humping his mortal enemy doggy style.

He had to admit, he was somewhat alarmed by the fact that the boy was so _tight. _Grimmjow grunted as he lent a sharp thrust, sheathing himself halfway into Ichigo, who screamed around the gag and reflexively tautened around the Espada's aching member.

Grimmjow didn't waste any time in sliding the rest of the way into his now debauched lover, who had by now ceased to whimper and protest and kept up a series of groans the deeper the blue-haired man went. Getting bored and craving instant pleasure, Grimmjow drove himself in all the way, earning what sounded like a chocked off "Fuck!" from Ichigo. He plunged in after pulling out fractionally, and gave one more well-aimed thrust before Ichigo screamed again, not in pain, but in ecstasy. Meanwhile, Grimmjow rapidly stroked Ichigo's now extremely sensitive manhood, jerking him off quick and hard as he gave well-timed thrusts to his prostate.

"Mm! Mm! Mmmm!" The substitute Shinigami groaned, rocking back up against his lover, who was now hammering into him erratically, his climax approaching all too soon.

The scent of sex permeated the air as Grimmjow growled, shoving himself into Ichigo and clawing deep red marks along the boy's hips.

Ichigo hissed around the gag, spitting curses at the Espada as warmth and desire pooled into his groin just below the hand that was assaulting his cock.

Grimmjow moaned, balls tightening with sexual bliss, nails digging into his partners hips as he came. Ichigo screamed with satisfaction at the pain as semen poured out of his ass and down between his legs upon the extraction of the dick that had formally been inside of him. Grimmjow panted, grinning as the orange-headed Shinigami trembled when he fondled his member, his climax slamming into him abruptly. "Ghh!" Ichigo groaned as he milked his creamy white fluids out onto the sand, exhausted and flushed from their ordeal. Grimmjow just sighed, reaching around his illicit lover and pulling the gag from his mouth.

"Well?" he questioned, a cat-like grin spreading across his face.

"Next time, I'm on top," the substitute said, and collapsed in the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 0.0 Wow. I hope I did okay on this. It wasn't easy. I wonder if S&M is a fitting title? Anyways, I'm just glad that it's over. R&R, please.**


End file.
